sakura conoce a sesshoumaru
by pandorayoukai
Summary: si alguna vez se preguntaron sobre el parecido de yue y sesshoumaru sera mejor que lean mi fic esta interesante
1. Default Chapter

_**SAKURA CONOCE A SESSHOUMARU**_

_**Por: Pandora**_

_Este es un crossover de inuyasha y Card captors Sakura lo hice por que siempre me pregunte sobre el extraño parecido de Sesshoumaru y Yue así que aquí doy un por que espero que sea de su agrado. Además Syaoran no aparece en esta historia y talvez mas adelante les tenga algunas sorpresas_

_**Disclamer: ni inuyasha ni Card captors Sakura son de mi propiedad lo único que es mío es la trama de la historia así que ahora los invito a leer. ** _

**_Capitulo 1 Encuentros _**

Sakura Kinomoto es una estudiante de preparatoria, es la mas hermosa del 2ª año de la preparatoria; ella tiene 16 años, sus ojos verdes y su cabello que llegaba a los codos, su piel blanca era, la mas codiciada por los jóvenes que en ese colegio estudiaban.

En las vacaciones de verano que estaban próximas su padre Fujitaka les había prometido visitar Tokio para visitar a una vieja amiga de el, Touya y sakura estaban encantados con el viaje así que dos días antes del viaje sakura empacaba sus cosas entonces un pequeño peluche naranja que volaba al rededor de ella comenzó por explicarle a su ama el valor de ese viaje

Sakurita, espero que la amiga de tu padre cocine delicioso-

por favor Kero acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida-

no, tu sabes que eso es lo que me mantiene en tan buena forma-

el pobre guardián se estaba preparando también su equipaje ya que desde que el padre de sakura sabia acerca de las cartas sakura y los guardianes había hecho a Kero uno mas de la familia tanto él como Yukito eran ahora los nuevos integrantes de la familia Kinomoto

Tomoyo continuaba siendo la mejor amiga de sakura además, de haberles confesado Sonomi que eran primas pero en esta ocasión ella no pudo acompañarla puesto que había ido a visitar a Eriol a Inglaterra ya que desde un año atrás se habían hecho novios, la pobre sakura no había tenido noticias de Syaoran en 4 años y aunque eso le provocaba un gran dolor eso no la desanimo a seguir adelante

mounstro, papá quiere saber si ya terminaste de empacar todo-

¡hermano yo no soy ningún mounstro! Y si ya termine-

entonces baja tu equipaje nos vamos en este momento-

¿que no nos iríamos en dos días?

Si pero papá decidió que era mejor irnos ahora al parecer la hija de la señora Higurashi estará cumpliendo años y quiere invitarnos a la fiesta que harán mañana así que date prisa o te dejaremos

ya voy, Kero despierta nos vamos

ah... ¿que sucede sakura?

Levántate nos vamos, apresúrate o te quedaras aquí-

Así la familia Kinomoto se embarcaba a un viaje a Tokio; mientras en la casa de los Higurashi

Abajo... abajo... abajo... -

¿por que hiciste eso?

Por que eres un necio, entiéndeme inuyasha los amigos de mi madre están a punto de llegar y mañana me celebraran mi cumpleaños deja que me quede te prometo que en 3 días volveré

Pero... ¿qué demonios quieres quedarte haciendo aquí? -

por favor inuyasha entiende no todos los días cumplo 16 años es una fecha muy especial además, solo son dos días si... por favor -

arggg... esta bien pero yo me quedare aquí -

bueno, pero que nadie te vea-

de repente un automóvil se estaciona enfrente del templo Higurashi y una joven muy hermosa sale del automóvil al ver esto kagome baja rápidamente para recibirla

¡sakura! que bueno el volver a verte como has estado-

hola, kagome yo estoy bien y tu por lo que veo te has convertido en una joven muy bonita, ah... ten te traje esto feliz cumpleaños

muchas gracias, pero que descortés soy, Sr. Kinomoto , Touya san por favor pasen adelante

eres muy amable, mira el es Yukito Tsukishiro es compañero de mi hermano en la universidad y espero que no te moleste el que lo haya traído-

mucho gusto Tsukishiro san es un placer el que haya venido a mi casa por favor siéntase como en su casa

por favor llámame Yukito-

Fujitaka, que bueno que hayas podido venir-

hola, keiko como has estado, veo que tu hija es una señorita muy educada y bella-

mira este es mi otro hijo, y a mi padre y a lo conoces pero por favor pasen les tengo listas sus habitaciones

en otro lado inuyasha observa a las personas que han llegado con kagome y pone especial interés en esa linda chica y el joven de piel albina y gafas, mientras en la casa de los Higurashi Touya y Yukito se han instalado en la habitación de huéspedes también Fujitaka quien se quedara con el hermano de kagome y sakura que dormirá con kagome en la habitación, ya instalada sakura percibe un poder extraño que proviene de una de las gavetas de kagome

dime kagome ¿que guardas en esa gaveta?-

ahí... pues... nada en especial ¿por que lo preguntas sakura?

Bueno... por que...

puedes sentir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, ¿verdad?

Ahh...! Inuyasha que haces aquí-

kagome quien es él, se ve muy tierno, mira tiene orejas de perro-

dime ¿tu posees magia? Verdad,-

si, así es ¿como lo sabes, eres acaso un youkai?

No, yo soy un hanyou mi nombre es inuyasha

mucho gusto yo soy Kinomoto sakura es un placer conocerte-

dime una cosa sakura el joven de gafas también posee poderes mágicos como tu

te refieres a Yukito el es mi guardián,

La pobre kagome estaba impresionada como era posible que inuyasha se hubiera dejado ver y que además estuviese tan amable con su amiga sakura entonces una extraña presencia que provenía de la luna se dejo sentir; inuyasha se puso en posición de ataque pero sakura lo detuvo al ver por la ventana el hanyou se sorprendió al ver a un ángel en la entrada del templo tenia el cabello plateado y largo con el rostro serio tanto que parecía sin expresión alguna de pronto algo se movía en la maleta de sakura. Un peluche de color naranja salió volando de ahí asustando enormemente a kagome, sakura al verse descubierta se sentó en el futón y le contó a ambos su historia

verán, hace 6 años encontré en el sótano de mi casa un extraño libro el cual contenía 52 cartas que eran muy especiales estas cartas tenían vida propia y como había sido yo la que las había esparcido tuve que sellarlas nuevamente pero nunca estuve sola este peluchito que ven aquí es el guardián de las cartas se llama Kerberos pero yo le digo Kero y el ángel que se encuentra allá afuera es Yue quien a su vez es Yukito -

los dos se encontraban impresionados pero lo estaba aun mas inuyasha el cual lo único que dijo fue

se parece mucho a sesshoumaru- dijo en tono de desagrado inuyasha

tienes razón inuyasha es muy parecido a el-

perdón ¿quien es sesshoumaru? - pregunto una sakura muy confundida

sesshoumaru es el medio hermano de inuyasha el es un youkai que siempre ha tratado de matar a inuyasha pero no lo ha logrado

por que quiere asesinarte, acaso el no te quiere-

realmente no lo se, mi teoría es que esta loco-

me gustaría conocerle si dices que es muy parecido a Yue, quiero conocerle.

Pero sakura estas loca, como piensas conocerle

que tal si vas con migo al pasado, creo que si posees poderes mágicos podrías entrar en el pozo -

de verás kagome, muchas gracias.

Espera un momento, dijo inuyasha como harás para que no te mate mi hermano, el esta loco

no te preocupes llevare mis cartas para que me protejan- dijo una sonriente sakura

como quieras- dijo por fin inuyasha, entonces se escucho una voz que los llamaba

kagome, sakura la cena esta lista bajen a cenar-

es mi Okasan, por favor inuyasha quédate aquí, es mejor que el señor Kinomoto o Touya san no te vean, prometo traerte algo de comida.

Bueno, pero que no tenga picante-

Kero por favor quédate con inuyasha, se amable con él por favor

pero ¿que haré si me pasa las pulgas?

Yo no tengo pulgas peluche

a quien le dices peluche

a ti peluche,

ya veras

antes de que comenzara una pelea entre los dos se escucho a kagome decir

inuyasha... abajo... -

¿por que hiciste eso?

Por que así no se trata a las visitas, vamonos sakura

Kero por favor compórtate-

si ama... lo haré -

entonces kagome y sakura bajan a cenar mientras, inuyasha y Kero conversan un poco

así... que esa chica es tu ama no

así es, ella es la maestra de las cartas sakura

es muy bella para ser humana.

¿que quieres decir con eso híbrido?

oye no me digas así y lo único que digo es que es una joven muy bella no le veo el motivo por el cual te molestes

esta bien disculpa lo que sucede es que hace muchos años que nadie se había acercado tanto a sakura desde que el mocoso se fue

mocoso... ¿cual mocoso?.

No. es nada... olvídalo .

Pasada la hora de cenar kagome y sakura llevaban cada una un plato de comida para acallar a las bestias que se encontraban en la habitación de kagome

al entrar a la habitación cual fue la sorpresa de ambas al ver que inuyasha y Kero se debatían en una guerra de juego de videos la cual por supuesto Kero estaba ganando

ya veras te mostrare quien es el rey de los video juegos -

no me hagas reír Kero, nadie podrá superarme jamas-

Kero ¿como fue que metiste el juego de video en la maleta?

Lo hice cuando tu papa no miraba Sakurita. No te enojes.

No importa sakura, esto mantendrá ocupado a inuyasha

estas segura kagome

si por supuesto.

Después de que Kero le ganase infinidad de veces a inuyasha las jóvenes se dispusieron a dormir mientras el hanyou velaba sus sueños mientras observaba fijamente a sakura le parecía que era muy bella pero a su vez recordaba el sentimiento que le unía a kagome. A la mañana siguiente cuando las chicas se levantaron pudieron ver que inuyasha se encontraba en la ventana mirando el amanecer.

¿que miras inuyasha?- pregunto sakura

el amanecer, siempre lo hago cuando estoy en casa de kagome-

dime ¿como es el lugar donde vives?

Aunque no lo creas el Sengoku es un lugar muy bello nada parecido con la época actual y tu ¿de donde vienes?

Yo soy de la ciudad de Tomoeda ahí nací y crecí se encuentran mis mejores amigos... mis viejos amores... pero en fin dime ¿tu quieres a kagome cierto?

(se sonroja) ¿como dices eso acaso no la has visto?

(se ríe suavemente) entonces si, la quieres

cállate...

perdóname, no fue mi intención molestarte... disculpa me retiro.

Diciendo esto sakura sale del cuarto mientras que inuyasha se siente muy mal

rayos eres un tonto inuyasha, ahora que haré conseguiré algunas flores para disculparme con sakura -

si quieres que Sakurita te perdone podría darte una idea -

en serio dime entonces-

el nombre de sakura significa ...

flor de cerezo lo se, pero estamos en agosto como conseguiré flores de cerezo

con la carta flor

¿la carta flor, que es eso?

Si, mira carta flor ven, Kerberos te llama.

En ese momento una joven de rizos salió estaba sonriendo y tomo a inuyasha como pareja de baile

escúchame flor podrías darnos flores de cerezo- pidió Kero

si, Kerberos- dijo la joven y de inmediato muchas flores aparecieron y desapareció

gracias Kerberos dijo inuyasha y tomando las flores salió al patio donde se encontraba sakura quien en ese momento observaba el árbol sagrado

sakura, toma- dijo inuyasha dándole un ramo de flores de cerezo

y esto a que se debe, inuyasha

lo siento mucho, no debí haberte gritado ¿me perdonas?

Claro, pero realmente fui yo la que comenzó

a lo lejos kagome observaba la escena en realidad estaba muy molesta pero a la vez ella sentía que no había nada por que hacerlo entonces una mano se poso en su hombro era Yukito quien le dijo así

no tienes de que preocuparte el corazón de ese joven te pertenece a ti, lo que pasa es que esta deslumbrado por la luz que despide la energía de sakura-

¿ a que se refiere con la luz de sakura?

Tu eres una sacerdotisa debes haber visto el aura que rodea a sakura esa aura atrae a las criaturas que poseen poderes relacionados con la luna y ese hanyou es una de ellas así que no debes temer

pero yo no temo, es solo que inuyasha es un testarudo y no me lo imagino con la dulce sakura eso es todo.

Tu lo amas ¿verdad?

(sonrojada) si, pero el no me corresponde, esta enamorado de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo

pero él te tiene en su corazón no lo dudes.

En un momento aparece inuyasha frente a kagome y a Yukito a quien ya no le sorprende el ver al hanyou

buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro-

dime ¿eres tu el ángel que estaba la otra noche en la entrada del templo?-

no, al que viste fue mi otra parte Yue, él disfruta de ver la luna en especial en lugares sagrados como los templos

¿tu otra parte? A que te refieres con eso

Yue y yo somos uno solo pero cada uno con personalidades distintas.

Ya veo. Kagome dime nos vamos

no inuyasha te dije que hasta mañana

pero que necia eres sango, Miroku y Shippo nos esperan

lo se, inuyasha; pero le prometí a sakura que la llevaría con nosotros

¿de que hablan donde llevaran a sakura?- Dijo una voz ronca que tomo a todos por sorpresa

¡Touya! Nos asustaste - dijo Yukito

contesten ¿donde llevaran a sakura, y quien demonios es este sujeto? Dijo refiriéndose a inuyasha

hermano no le digas así su nombre es inuyasha- dijo la pequeña sakura que miraba a su hermano muy divertida

es un youkai cierto

no, soy un hanyou, tu eres el hermano de sakura, entonces te diré que ella ira con nosotros al...

día de campo... dijo kagome

¿día de campo, que es eso kagome? Dijo inuyasha

abajo- dijo la joven miko

¿por que haces eso?

Después de que kagome y sakura convencieron a los hombres de la familia Kinomoto para que le permitieran a sakura viajar un mes con los jóvenes se hicieron los preparativos para la fiesta y en la noche todos celebraron, en la noche sakura había salido a ver la noche y Yue la acompañó

dime sakura estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos es un lugar que no conoces, y la verdad es que me sentiré muy preocupado por ti-

no te preocupes Yue, me llevare las cartas conmigo así me protegerán, además Kero ira con migo y yo necesito que te quedes con mi hermano por favor-

esta bien, pero si me llegases a necesitar iré.

Gracias Yue, siempre podré contar contigo

a la mañana siguiente sakura, inuyasha, kagome y Kerberos se despidieron de la madre de kagome al atravesar el pozo se encontraron con un espeso bosque que rodeaba a una aldea al llegar ahí se encontraron con tres personas que los esperaban uno de ellos era un monje que desde que vio a sakura trataba de tocar su "parte trasera", la otra era una joven de unos 19 años con el cabello negro que cargaba un enorme boomerang y daba golpes al monje por "atrevido" y el ultimo era un pequeño kitsune (zorro) que era muy dulce.

kagome, ya sentiste esta chica tiene una aura muy poderosa acaso es otra sacerdotisa-

no, sango mi amiga sakura es una hechicera ella vino aquí para conocer a sesshoumaru-

que... a sesshoumaru ¿por qué?

veras uno de sus guardianes es muy parecido a el y vino investigar el porque

pero sesshoumaru no es un youkai que se deje ver por que si, es mas hace meses que no sabemos nada de el

en ese momento un olor conocido se hizo presente ante inuyasha y una aura muy poderosa para sakura pero a la vez le era familiar así que corrió hacia donde estaba esa energía e inuyasha le siguió

espera sakura ¿donde vas? Es muy peligroso que andes por aquí sola

esta... es la presencia de Yue, lo se...

no te equivocas ese no es Yue... es ... sesshoumaru...

¿por que mencionas mi nombre inuyasha?

De pronto un youkai vestido de blanco, con ojos dorados y cabello plateado y marcas violetas en el rostro apareció frente a los dos jóvenes al principio sesshoumaru no había notado la presencia de la chica pero al mirar detrás de inuyasha la vio una jovencita de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes lo miraba con ternura ella que no imaginaba lo que el era en realidad

valla, valla, veo que mejoraste en gustos hermano, mira que la sacerdotisa ya me estaba aburriendo tiene un rostro algo común

cállate sesshoumaru no seas estúpido, ven sakura vamonos este sujeto no vale la pena

no, espera, por favor dime una cosa ¿tu conoces al mago Leade Clow ?

Que osada es... espera tu no eres una humana ordinaria que eres una hanyou también

no, mi nombre es Kinomoto sakura y soy una hechicera y vine hasta aquí para saber ¿por que te pareces tanto a uno de mis guardianes?.

No se de que estas hablando niña y será mejor que no te acerques tanto o saldrás lastimada

no me asustan tus amenazas solo quiero que contestes mi pregunta

sakura por favor vamonos este tipo no bromea cuando te advierte. Dice inuyasha al ver que sesshoumaru se comienza a enfadar

no me iré sin respuestas ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tipos como el

en ese momento, sakura comienza a caminar y a acercarse mas a Sesshoumaru, este a su vez siente la energía de la luna en esa jovencita esa energía le atrae, al llegar frente a él se aproxima a su rostro y con la mano trata de acariciarle en ese momento la mano de sakura es sujetada por la de sesshoumaru, al ver esto inuyasha corre y se coloca al lado de sakura quien no parece temer por ella

espera inuyasha, él no me lastimara-

si deseas respuestas ven conmigo y las tendrás- dice sesshoumaru con voz firme y sin cambiar ni un solo minuto su expresión de frialdad

no se te ocurra ir con el sakura estoy seguro que este sujeto no tiene pensado nada bueno y además...

esta bien sesshoumaru iré contigo estaré con tigo 2 semanas para que tengas suficiente tiempo para contármelo todo. Por favor inuyasha cuida a Kero por mi

pero sakura estas segura de que estarás bien, yo no confió en el

no tengas miedo el no me lastimaría, bien señor sesshoumaru estoy lista para cuando usted lo disponga.

Así diciendo esto; sakura siguió al youkai quien no entendía la razón del porque no había matado a esa chica le pareció insolente el que tratara de tocar su rostro pero no podía negar que era realmente muy hermosa caminaron por aproximadamente 2 horas y llegaron a un palacio imponente el cual se encontraba custodiado por una espesa capa de veneno

¿ sesshoumaru que es eso?

Es veneno morirás si lo inhalas

no hay problema "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo... libérate"

al decir este conjuro el dije que llevaba en el pecho se transformo en un báculo mucho mas grande que el que tenia al momento de capturar las cartas Clow

escudo, flote ayúdenme a pasar por esa espesa capa de veneno-

¿que crees que haces?, eso no funcionara

solo obsérvame,

y diciendo eso sakura se envolvió en una burbuja blanca mientras flotaba a través de la espesa barrera de veneno, sesshoumaru la siguió pensó que la encontraría muerta tras de esa barrera, mas cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla al otro lado dedicándole una sonrisa

bien entra después de esto no hay mas trampas-

sakura confiaba en sesshoumaru y así que no dudo en entrar

al entrar en el palacio pudo ver que en la entrada se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente 8 años con un kimono naranja y el cabello recogido con una media cola que tenia en un costado al ver al youkai la niña corrió a abrazar al demonio el cual le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Rin muéstrale a esta chica la habitación que queda junto a la tuya

si amo sesshoumaru, ven

si, ya voy... mi nombre es sakura como dijiste que te llamabas

yo soy Rin, dime sakura ¿que haces aquí?

Vine para hablar con tu señor pero eso será cuando el así lo crea conveniente

mira, ya llegamos esta será tu habitación la mía esta aquí al lado y la del amo esta al final pero no te acerques la habitación se encuentra llena de veneno, oye... eres muy bonita

muchas gracias, también tu lo eres, ¿donde están tus padres?

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 5 años una manada de lobos los asesino pero cuando conocí al amo sesshoumaru el me cuido y desde entonces vivo con el.

Sakura entro en la habitación y pensó en darse un baño así que le pregunto a Rin donde podría bañarse la niña la miro y le dijo que detrás de la casa se encontraba un pequeño riachuelo que ahí podría bañarse, la cara de sakura se puso de tres mil colores ya que se imagino que alguien podría verla pero también pensó que si no se bañaba en ese momento explotaría así que decidió ir a donde Rin le había indicado. Menos mal que sakura había llevado con sigo una maleta de viaje en la cual llevaba jabón y una toalla así como ropa tanto interior como para andar por ese lugar así que se desvistió y cubierta con la toalla salió cuidadosamente por la parte trasera sin que nadie la viera; Rin se había marchado para avisarle a su amo que había instalado ya a sakura en la habitación, el lord youkai quería ver si era cierto que ella se encontraba ya en su habitación así que comienza a caminar hacia la pieza que había dado a la chica para instalarse, pero en el camino escucho un sonido extraño, así que se dirigió hacia donde el sonido se concentraba, al llegar sintió un aroma muy agradable y cuando se acerco encontró a sakura desnuda en la orilla del río, se encontraba de pie y cubierta de una cosa blanca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, al verla ahí parada pudo observar la hermosa figura de la extraña su cuerpo blanco y esbelto además, del olor tan agradable que de ella emanaba; sesshoumaru se acerco lentamente esperando que ella no se diera cuenta pero sakura percibió la energía espiritual del youkai y se dio la vuelta para comprobar que estaba parado mirándola fijamente. Su rostro se coloreo de tonos rojo encendidos pero no grito pues pensó que eso no serviría con un youkai; así que tranquilamente le formulo una pregunta

¿que estas haciendo?

eres una mujer muy hermosa, para ser simplemente una hechicera

y tu eres un atrevido para ser un lord

dime, acaso existe algún humano esperando por ti de donde vienes

¡wow! No me imaginaba que hoy estarías tan conversador- dijo Sakura en un tono irónico

contesta mi pregunta

no, no hay nadie- pero al decirle esto una lagrima rodó de su mejilla sin darle aviso

veo que he tocado un nervio herido

bueno es mejor que me termine de bañar por favor si ya te deleitaste viéndome podrías dejarme sola para que termine de asearme

sesshoumaru no quería dejar de verla pero le llamo la atención enormemente un pequeño objeto que sostenía en la mano pudo ver que de ese objeto salía el delicioso aroma que había llamado su atención minutos antes

¿qué es eso que sostienes?

Esto es un jabón de baño, ¿por que?

Por nada, quiero que sepas que si he escuchado sobre el mago Clow y si te interesa saber mas ven a mi habitación cuando hayas terminado

si lo haré; muchas gracias

diciendo esto sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y se marcho cuando lo hizo sakura quien había permanecido de pie todo el tiempo cayo al suelo de rodillas se notaba en su respiración que todo lo anterior había sido una farsa de valentía y falta de timidez su rostro se encontraba mas que sonrojado sus ojos demostraban un susto terrible pero tomando fuerzas se levantó y termino rápidamente de bañarse cuando lo hubo hecho se fue a su habitación y se vistió, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados con una camiseta de color blanca con flores de cerezo bordadas se veía muy bonita ya que el pantalón resaltaba la hermosa figura de sakura al llegar a la habitación de sesshoumaru dudo en entrar ya que recordó lo que Rin le había dicho, pero una voz ronca le hablo desde dentro del recinto

pasa sin temor no hay veneno en este lugar

sakura dudo un momento pero había algo en el que le daba tranquilidad era tan parecido a Yue que a veces lo confundía con el

bien ahora que estoy aquí me contaras la historia de tu conexión con Leade Clow.

Bueno la verdad es que como te dije, yo no lo conozco pero mi padre me hablo muchas veces de un hechicero que vivía en china que lo ayudo varias veces

entonces tu padre conoció a Clow pero dime una cosa ¿como era el nombre de tu padre?

Su nombre era "INUTAISHO"

¿en serio? Ahora comprendo ese nombre aparecía varias veces en el libro que encontré sobre la vida de Clow lo extraño es que no decía que el fuese un youkai lo único que decía era que el había sido un amigo muy querido de el y que lo había ayudado y salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones

entonces ahí tienes ya las respuestas que buscabas creo que deseas irte

no, por favor permíteme que me quede con tigo un poco mas

la respuesta de sakura sorprendo a sesshoumaru el cual trataba de no expresarlo pero sakura le dedico una hermosa sonrisa con la cual lo desmorono

sakura se levanto y trato de retirarse pero una mano le detuvo, al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver a sesshoumaru que le miraba fijamente y le decía

quédate... y cuéntame de tu época me parece muy interesante, aunque jamas me anime a preguntarle a la sacerdotisa que siempre anda con inuyasha por favor cuéntame tu

sakura acepto la proposición de sesshoumaru y se sentó cerca de él y comenzó contándole lo que había pasado en el mundo y la manera en la que Japón se había transformado en una de las potencias mundiales mas fuertes y a la vez le contó los contra de ese merito, le hablo sobre la bomba que en Hiroshima había devastado, muchas cosas y que en la época actual no quedaban ni youkais ni sacerdotisas, ni mounstros, esto entristeció a sesshoumaru ya que de alguna manera sabia que esa jovencita se encontraba en una dimensión muy apartada a la de el pero por alguna extraña razón apreciaba el que ella le contase todo eso; se hizo de noche y con ella llego la madrugada y ellos seguían platicando se les había ido la noche hablando ( en realidad solo sakura había hablado) pero sesshoumaru la escuchaba atentamente. Cuando sakura vio como unos rayos de sol se filtraban por la puerta de la habitación se levanto y le dijo a sesshoumaru

por dios hemos hablado toda la noche será mejor que me vaya a mí habitación- estaba levantándose del tatami cuando una mano la detuvo, era el... sesshoumaru

no te vayas, ordenare que nos traigan la comida aquí- esas fueron sus palabras, al decir eso una sirvienta entro en la habitación

¿dígame lord, cual es su deseo?

Sukime... trae el desayuno de la señorita aquí

En seguida mi señor – diciendo eso la joven salió de ese lugar cuando ambos estuvieron solos de nuevo Sakura le hizo una pregunta a Sesshoumaru.

Dime te puedo preguntar algo

¿qué es lo quieres saber?

Bueno... yo... ¿por qué quieres matar a inuyasha?

""

esta pregunta conmociono a Sesshoumaru el cual no la contesto de inmediato Sakura se había resignado a no saber la respuesta así que bajo la mirada al suelo y tímidamente salieron de su boca estas palabras

discúlpame, se que no es de mi incumbencia

yo. No quiero matarlo...

¿qué?

A inuyasha... no deseo matarlo

Y entonces

El tiene una espada llamada "colmillo sagrado" esa espada me pertenece. Pero él es necio y no quiere entregármela por las buenas

Pero... ese no es motivo para matarlo

Talvez... pero así somos nosotros

Lo entiendo. Son muy orgullosos para admitir que se quieren ¿no es así?

Que tonta eres.

¿lo crees? Bueno talvez lo sea... jajaja

la risa de Sakura inundo la habitación ella reía con sinceridad el comentario de Sesshoumaru era inocente y hasta parecía una broma. Sin darse cuenta el rostro de Sesshoumaru cambio y su boca pareció torcerse en una no muy bien definida sonrisa.

**Capitulo 2 ¿y quien es el?**

El día seguía su curso en el palacio de Sesshoumaru, Sakura se encontraba en el jardín con Rin se encontraban plantando semillas de árboles de cerezo que ella había llevado desde la época moderna; Rin se sentía muy feliz de tener a otra chica con ella ya que en ese castillo antes de la llegada de Sakura ella había sido la única humana. Y eso la hacia sentirse un poco aburrida


	2. Y quien es el?

**Capitulo 2 ¿y quien es él?**

El día seguía su curso en el palacio de Sesshoumaru, Sakura permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con Rin y Sesshoumaru las miraba desde uno de los enormes ventanales del edificio habían pasado 5 días desde que Sakura se había alejado de inuyasha, kagome y Kero y a decir verdad los extrañaba mucho pero había algo que la mantenía atada a ese lugar era como si una parte de ella quisiera permanecer con Sesshoumaru le parecía tan extraño.

Un día mientras Sakura se había sentado a descansar cuando una presencia conocida llegó hasta donde se encontraba... era Kero... el guardián se veía fatigado y cuando encontró a su dueña descendió en el amplio jardín frente a ella (Kero se encontraba con su forma verdadera, es decir, el tigre gigante con alas)

Sakura por fin te encontré... – decía un Kerberos casi sin aliento y al decirlo cayo inconsciente frente a la chica.

¡Kero estas bien! – dijo la maestra de las cartas avanzando hasta donde estaba el guardián; pero antes de que pudiese llegar sintió un leve soplido junto a ella y al ver mejor pudo distinguir a Sesshoumaru entre ella y la bestia del sello

quédate atrás, no te acerques – dijo sesshoumaru

espera un momento no hay nada de que temer él es amigo mío – dijo

Que clase de amigos son los que tienes.

Ya no digas mas y ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación por favor –

¿Por qué?

Esta bien si no lo haces lo haré yo sola – diciendo eso Sakura apareció su báculo mágico y llamo a la carta flote así con su ayuda llevo a Kero a su habitación;

Sakura se encontraba algo confundida por la aptitud de Sesshoumaru el jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Pero en ese momento no era lo que más le interesaba Kero se encontraba muy débil así que llegando a su habitación se dispuso a cuidar de él.

Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraba un Sesshoumaru confundido (N/A como si eso fuera posible) Él estaba furioso y triste a la vez aunque no lo admitía él sabia que si ese extraño ser estaba ahí era para llevarse a Sakura. Miro varias hacia el ventanal que daba a la habitación de Sakura su sombra se dibujaba en al ventana podía ver cada movimiento de ella le gustaba ver la silueta de la joven ya que era muy bella.

¿Pero que me pasa? Que me importa a mí si ella se va o no. –

Sesshoumaru trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en eso así que camino lentamente a su habitación no tenia ánimos de ver a Sakura, pensó que seria mejor dejarla sola con ese... ese... tigre. El príncipe youkai estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que Sakura había salido de la habitación al ver a Sesshoumaru se puso frente a él y fijamente lo miro mientras se acercaba

Sesshoumaru – le susurro esperando que la escuchara, así fue él la miro con su acostumbrada mirada de hielo y le contesto

¿Que es lo que deseas? – le espeto con frialdad

yo... lo siento, perdóname sé que actué de una manera muy arrogante esta es tu casa y yo no soy nadie para ordenarte nada... si... deseas que me marche entonces lo haré –

Sakura espero un momento por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru pero este solo la miraba inmutable al ver que el no le daba ninguna respuesta bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta lista para ir a su habitación y marcharse pero una mano sujeto su muñeca, no hubo necesidad de voltear para que ella supiera de quien se trataba, su voz se dejo escuchar, pero esta vez era un tono dulce y melancólico con el que él se dirigió a ella.

No me piensas dejar hablando solo o si, ven entra a mi habitación

Bien como tu digas

Sakura entro a la estancia y se quedo parada frente a la puerta, mientras sesshoumaru se sentaba frente a ella apoyando su espalda sobre la pared sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los verdes de ella y mientras miraba su rostro le hizo una pregunta

Dime una cosa ¿acaso estas enamorada de ese ser llamado Yue? –

las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sesshoumaru tuvieron un efecto tremendo en la pequeña chica frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus piernas temblaban y amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier momento.

Contesta a mi pregunta –

Dijo Sesshoumaru con expresión de fastidio

Bueno... yo no se... es algo complicado tendría que contarte toda la historia y es muy larga

Yo no iré a ningún lado cuéntala, quiero que me contestes

Bien si así lo quieres lo haré

Sakura contó a Sesshoumaru su historia, la manera en la que Yukito había influido en ella y como había pasado a ser parte de ella en poco tiempo pero también le contó de su fracaso al tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos pero le alegro el saber que siempre estaría con ella; al escucharla Sesshoumaru sentía en su corazón una fuerte punzada no sabia el por que pero cada palabra, gesto y sonrisa que ella dedicaba a Yukito o Yue era una dolorosa estaca que se clavaba en su corazón; cuando ella termino con su relato le contesto su pregunta

Creo que no es amor lo que siento por Yue, mi sentimiento por el es como el de un familiar pero a la vez es distinto por que el fue mi primer amor. Discúlpame si mi respuesta no te satisface. Sesshoumaru ¿quiero que conozcas a Yue vendrías conmigo a la época moderna?

¿que es lo que me estas pidiendo?

Dime ¿vendrás?

Continuara....


	3. El viaje

_**SAKURA CONOCE A SESSHOUMARU**_

_**Por: Pandora**_

_Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar este capitulo pero hasta este día me entregaron mi PC. Solo espero que la espera valga la pena _

**_Capitulo 3: EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO._**

_La noche se acrecentaba en las colinas era una noche donde la luna se escondía de vez en cuando en las nubes, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la colina que separaba a su castillo de los demás, los pensamientos que en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza eran ocasionados por la joven mujer que yacía según él dormida en el castillo; Pensaba en la sensación de paz que le ocasionaba su sola presencia, la calidez de su sonrisa y la belleza de sus sentimientos, en ese momento pensó que no deseaba que ella se alejase de su lado, pensó que no sabría vivir sin ella y en ese instante maldijo al destino cruel el haberla traído a su lado y el hecho de arrebatársela en ese momento donde mas la necesitaba, Sesshoumaru meditaba todas esas cosas mientras observaba la luna llena, su figura se veía imponente frente a ella tal y como siempre lo había sido._

_Mientras Sakura esperaba a que el señor del castillo volviese para poder aclarar sus dudas, ella estaba mas que segura que nada ni nadie era capaz de borrar de su corazón al joven Yukito Tsukishiro, pero había algo en el joven Sesshoumaru que llamaba grandemente su atención; como veía que tardaba mucho dejando a kero dormido decidió salir a tomar aire lo necesitaba sabia mas que nadie que tenia que averiguar que tipos de sentimientos ese youkai, le transmitían así que se puso una bata transparente que hacia juego con la pijama que llevaba puesta, salió lo mas calladamente que pudo lo hizo para no despertar a la niña ya que debería estar súper rendida del día que había tenido. Bajo hasta la puerta que separaba el jardín del portón principal salió y camino hasta ver algo que le parecía sumamente familiar, era él, el señor sesshoumaru, su figura se veía hermosa frente a la luna llena, le recordaba a yue. Pero había algo en él que le hacia sentir segura de que ese sentimiento no era como el que sentía por Yukito. Lentamente se acerco hasta donde el estaba lo hizo mas como un impulso que como si tuviera control de lo que pasaría en ese momento._

_Bu... buenas noches sesshoumaru.- dijo sakura realmente extrañada de su propio atrevimiento _

_¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas durmiendo ya que mañana te iras ¿o me equivoco?_

_No, no se equivoca pero... vera, yo deseo que usted... venga con migo... por favor _

_O O ... fue la expresión de sorpresa que sintió sesshoumaru mas que su rostro no exteriorizo, pero aun no salía de su asombro cuando algo ocurrió_

_La mano suave de sakura se había posado sobre el hombro del lord de las tierras occidentales él ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla, sabia que estaba ahí y era lo que realmente importaba y que le hubiese pedido acompañarle le daba ilusión de que esa hermosa joven llegase a sentir algo mas que temor, con la voz entrecortada le contesto _

_¿Estas segura que quieres que te acompañe? estoy mas que seguro que en tu tiempo alguien como yo no pasara desapercibido _

_acaso eso es un ¡no!_

_No lo sé, déjame pensar siéntate a mi lado y contemplemos juntos esta hermosa luna _

_Ambos se sentaron frente a aquella luna que brillaba para ellos, los minutos, las horas que pasaron frente a esa noche fueron para ambos lo suficiente para darse cuenta del sentimiento que entre ambos surgía. La noche transcurría lentamente, y el amanecer se hacia sentir la mayor parte de la noche el silencio reino entre ellos, pero al ver sesshoumaru que sakura tiritaba debido al frió con el que la noche se despedía sesshoumaru se levanto y sin decir nada tomo en brazos a la dueña de las cartas y la llevo al castillo, la dejo sobre la cama y se retiro sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido la mañana llego y con kero ya repuesto sakura emprendería su viaje de regreso a la aldea de la anciana kaede. Organizo todo lo que había llevado y junto con kero salía de ese imponente castillo le extraño que nadie saliera a despedirla en especial le extraño el que Rin no saliera a despedirla, pero fue mayor la sorpresa al ver que en el portón principal esperaban por ella el dueño del palacio y su joven y alegre acompañante _

_Continuara....._

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ya que la escena de la colina la saque de una de mis experiencias personales. Me despido de todos esperando que la persona que envio su review lea este capitulo amiga mia te lo dedico a ti ya que se que es tu pareja favorita. _

_Adios. _


End file.
